A Kunoichi Tale
by fanfic31
Summary: Shinko was a follower of Orochimaru but was then abandoned by him. Having no more goals in life, she stumbles across Konohagakure and became a ninja with the help of her new gaurdian Anko Mitarashi. Later, she found herself being the lost heiress of an extinct clan and has a monster inside herself. She also meets Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. How will her life unfold? OCxSasu
1. The Dark Past is Gone

"Now… Shinko. You are no more of use to me now." A figure with long black hair and pale white skin said.

"What? What are you talking about Orochimaru?" A girl with snow white hair and crimson eyes asked with disbelief. The man whom she had followed loyally for six years is just going to abandon her?

"You heard me Shinko. I could dispose you right now but I give you a choice. Do you want to choose death… or choose to be free?"

"Wha- what are you saying? Are you just going to throw me away now?!"

"Yes, I do. Though I might bring you back again if…" Orochimaru leaned close to Shinko's ears and whispered, "you have enough… hatred."

Straight after saying that, he bit onto Shinko's shoulder like a vampire, before retracting. The bite left a symbol, three comas – the Curse mark of Heaven.

The bite hurt, and Shinko knows it. She clenched her shoulder in pain before passing out from the unbearable agony. Orochimaru walked over to the unconscious Shinko and used a memory erasing jutsu on her.

"You will seek me for power, Shinko. Let your hatred rage, and I shall give you power."

_**The next day**_

The sun rays shined onto Shinko, causing her eyelids to flutter open. She wanted to rub her eyes, but the piercing pain on her shoulders said otherwise. She held her shoulders tightly for a few minutes before the pain started to go away. Shinko scanned her surroundings. This was their old hideout but not a soul is here anymore. She wondered why, but suddenly remembered. Orochimaru abandoned her. The rest of her memories seemed blurry.

She sighed. She walked out of the hideout and wandered aimlessly into the dense forest. She had no idea where to go. Without Orochimaru, her life has no more goals.

She walked and walked before seeing a huge gate in front of her. She remembered seeing it before, but can't remember where. Then a huge headache took over her mind, causing her to stumble and fall. But that did not stop her, she walked and walked before finally succumbing to her sleep… again.

Just then, a woman walked out of the forest after a good training. She has light brown pupil-less eyes, black hair in a short, spiky fanned-shape ponytail. She wore a long tanned trenchcoat, a meshed top and an orange miniskirt. She saw a white-haired girl lying on the grass. Shocked, she went over to take a look. The girl was sleeping peacefully but she never seen her before. Thinking on the priorities first, she carried the girl into Konohagukare.


	2. A New Life Begins

"You found the girl in the forest near Konoha?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I did. She passed out so I went to help her in. She doesn't look like a threat, Hokage-sama." Replied Anko Mitarashi, the woman whom carried the girl in.

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Anko. For now, supervise the girl. Once she wakes up, I will ask the medic-nins to check on her memories."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Anko said, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

_**In the hospital**_

Crimson eyes fluttered open, only to see a woman seating beside her eating a stick of dango.

"Ahh… you are awake." Said the woman, looking at the girl.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I… I don't remember. I think its Shiko… no Shino… no…. Shinko. That's right! Shinko!" Shinko kept repeating her name like a broken recorder while Anko tried to calm her down.

"Okay… Shinko. Relax. I'm going to bring you for a quick check up. Can you come with me?" Shinko regained her composure and calmly nodded her head before following Anko.

_**In a room**_

Shinko laid on a bed. The doctor, or a medic-nin, placed his hand onto of Shinko's forehead, emitting a green light. Soon, Shinko slowly closed her eyes, allowing the memory-collecting process to begin.

"Alright Shinko, what is your full name?" asked the medic-nin.

"Shinko something. I don't really remember. I only remembered my first name."

"Okay then, let's move on. How did you arrive in Konoha?"

"Erm… though the memory is blurry, I remember someone by the name of Oro… Orochimaru abandoned me or something." Everyone's eyes widened at the name of the Legendary Sannin.

"Okay… so what happened after that?"

"He bit into my neck and left a symbol." Shinko sub-consciously lifted her hand to touch her shoulder that was bitten. Anko's eyes widened while she touched her own curse mark. She had the same dark past with Orochimaru. As the same victims of Orochimaru, she could feel her pain.

"After that, I passed out of the pain. Then, when I woke up, nobody was in the hideout anymore. I walked and walked, before reaching here. When I saw the leaf symbol, I remembered I seen it before but my memory was blurry. Then, I passed out again."

"Hmmm…." The Hokage mused. "Orochimaru must have placed a much stronger memory-erasing jutsu on her. Once she remembers something, she would pass out. Looks like they are planning something big." Soon, the memory-collecting process is over.

_**Hokage Office**_

The Hokage sat on his chair, thinking. Anko was standing in front of him, waiting for his orders.

"Alright Anko. I hereby order you to be Shinko's guardian and she shall take your last name. I want you to monitor her and keep her safe. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." After saying that, Anko disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

'Just what does Orochimaru want to do?' mused the Hokage.

_**Hospital room**_

"What? You are my guardian now?" asked Shinko.

"Yup! You shall now take on the name Shinko Mitarashi. From now on, you shall go to the Academy and graduate from there as a full-fledge kunoichi."

"That's great!" exclaimed Shinko, clearly excited about her new life.

_**The Mitarashi Apartment**_

"This is your house?" asked Shinko, scanning Anko living environment.

"Yup! I already prepared a room for you. It's opposite mine."

"Thank you!"

_**Shinko's room**_

"Wow…" Shinko stared in amazement. Her bedroom is of average size but was a comfy environment. The walls were painted red and grey, while her bed was a single bed with while pillows and red and grey mattress. There was also a small grey wooden desk in the corner, complete with a red study chair and a grey wooden closet.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Shinko, clearly happy of her new room. It was so much better than the boring rooms in their temporary hideouts.

"Glad you like it, Shinko." Said Anko, eating a stick of dango.

"Is that dango?" asked Shinko.

"Yup! It's my favourite food. You want some?" asked Anko, holding up another stick of dango for her.

"Yay! Thank you!" cried the overly excited Shinko.

_**The next day**_

Here we have our main protagonist, Shinko Mitarashi, wearing a red top with fishnets, a red miniskirt, the standard Konoha ninja sandals and having her snow white hair tied into a high ponytail using a red hairband. She also has a dango stick on her hand completing her look.

"Mmm…" mused Shinko, finishing off her last piece of dango. Having an empty dango stick in her mouth, she continued her journey to the Academy.

'I wonder what the students will be like' thought Shinko. Just then she heard a voice.

"Get out of the way!" Shinko turned her head only to be greeted by a flash of yellow and orange coming her way.

BAMM!

"Ouch…" moaned Shinko.

"I'm sorry!" cried the figure. Shinko looked up to see a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a green goggles strapped around his head.

"Naruto! You come back here!" screamed another figure.

"Oh crap!" shouted the said Naruto, before grabbing Shinko's hand and making a dash for it. Poor Shinko is stuck with him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey! Where are we going?!" shouted Shinko, not amused by Naruto's actions.

Soon, they took hiding in a tree. It was then Naruto realised he dragged the girl he bumped into with him.

"Ahh… I'm sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" asked Naruto.

"Shinko Mitarashi."

"Cool!"

"Naruto! There you are!" shouted the same ninjas who went chasing after Naruto.

"Bye! Got to go!" Shinko too bid farewell at seeing Naruto's figure running away from the ninjas.

"Well, at least he got me nearer to the Academy" mumbled Shinko, looking towards the direction of the Academy not too far away.

Shinko sighed before making her way into the Academy.

_**In the Academy classroom**_

Shinko walked the corridors, trying to find her classroom.

"Ahh! Found it!" Shinko said, finally found her classroom. As she entered, she saw lots of things. A chubby looking boy stuffing his face with chips, some were sleeping, a boy playing with a dog but the most obvious one were a group of girls crowding around a bored looking boy.

'Hmm… there are lots of seats empty, but they were most probably the girls'. The places are already reserved with their things'**(A/N: Okay I know in canon, the seats were empty but I want to have Shinko sit with Sasuke so yeah…) **thought Shinko.

'The only seat left was the one beside the popular kid.' Concluded Shinko. She walked over to where all the girls were and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Okay she had enough.

"*cough**cough* Erm… can you girls please move?" Asked Shinko in a way-too polite way. But of course, the girls paid no heed, only continuously arguing among themselves who was going to go on a date with the popular kid.

"Stop trying." A bored voice said from behind her. She turned around to find a boy that was looking half asleep.

"They are fangirls of Sasuke. They won't budge even if you asked them to a hundred times. How troublesome."

"Huh?"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. You are the new girl, right?"

"Yeah… My name is Shinko Mitarashi." Introduced Shinko. It then came to a complete silence between the two before Shinko suddenly smirked.

"Watch this."

Shinko turned to the girls and asked them to move one last time. Sure enough, they won't budge.

"Hmm…. Not going to move huh… Guess I'll just do it by FORCE!" Once she said that, she slammed the floor and all the girls flew away. Everyone was shocked. Of course they will be shocked. It's not every day you see a girl slamming the floor and others just flew away from the impact.

"And thank you to you!" quipped Shinko in a cheery voice, like nothing happened, before taking a seat beside the said Sasuke.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm… let's see… it's something called. Pure. Strength." Said Shinko in a dramatic manner.

"Oh yeah… control your fangirls, will you?"

"Hn! Not my problem."

The classroom was filled with murmurs of 'What did she do?' and 'How did she do it?' but quieted down when Iruka walked in.

"Alright class. We have a new student today. Can you please stand?" Shinko stood up.

"My name is Shinko Mitarashi." Said Shinko before she sat down again.

"Okay…." Said Iruka, though expecting her to say more but disregarded it, "let's begin the lesson."

But before the lesson can continue, the door opened to see the previous ninja pulling a bundled up Naruto.

"Let me go!" shouted Naruto, struggling to get free from the ropes.

"Naruto. You failed the final exam and also failed the test after that. You really shouldn't be fooling around anymore." But of course, Naruto paid no heed and just sat there, silent.

The irritated Iruka then asked the class to do the Replication jutsu. Again. Shinko looked around, confused.

"That dobe." That caught Shinko's attention, "Got into trouble every time and we have to pay for it." Explained Sasuke. Though Shinko was surprised that Sasuke will even talk to her, not that she like him, not at all. But still surprised.

Naruto looked around the classroom and spotted Shinko.

"Hey! Shinko! You are here!" Every one's heads turned towards Shinko while she sighed.

"Hi…"

"Anyways, everyone line up. Even those who passed must too do it again!" The whole class groaned.

Once everyone lined up, the girl with pink hair started first.

"Sakura Haruno going! Transform!" The pinkette then turned into Iruka before turning back and trying to impress Sasuke.

"Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke too turned into Iruka before turning back.

"Alright, next! Shinko Mitarashi!" Shinko walked to the front and too turned into Iruka. But what surprised everyone was she only used one hand to do the jutsu.

"What? Isn't it normal to use just one hand to do such simple jutsus?" Shinko asked innocently after turning back.

"Next! Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka had a huge nosebleed after seeing what Naruto turned to. Why? Because, he turned into an older girl while being naked. Only having the important parts covered by a thin layer of clouds. Sure enough, he got a huge scolding.

_**Lunch time**_

Shinko walked around the school, a stick of dango at hand before seeing Naruto alone, sitting on a bench eating a cup of ramen.

"Hey! Naruto!" shouted Shinko, getting the attention of the blonde.

"Oh, hey Shinko!" Naruto shouted back. Shinko took a seat beside Naruto.

"Hmm? Where are your friends?" When Naruto heard that, his whole face became a downcast one.

"I… don't have any friends." Shinko smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I'll be your friend." Naruto looked at her with surprise.

"I never really had friends before. From what I remember that is."

"From what you remember?"

"Yeah… I lost my memories. So, I don't remember that much."

"Oh…"

"But I see you were always so happy and bubbly. Why don't you have friends?"

"I… don't know."

"…?"

"When I was young, I had a lot of chances to make friends. But, the parents always tell their children to stay away from me. I never knew the reason why."

"Then… why are you still so happy?"

"From young, I was always crying, asking myself just what I did that make the whole village shun me. I guess I ran out of tears to cry, so I tried various ways to get others' attention."

"…." Naruto then went back to his cheerful self.

"Well! Guess that's it!" Just then, a group of girls came up to Shinko.

"Hey you white-head, how dare you take our Sasuke-kun away!" said the one with pink hair.

"Yeah! You deserve a beating!" Shinko raised an eyebrow at this.

"Erm… are you girls asking for a fight?"

"What do you think? We will beat you into pulp!"

"Bring it on! I needed a workout anyways." Despite countless warnings from Naruto, the girls, Shinko and Naruto headed to the open training field. Naruto went because…. Neh… He has nothing to do anyways.

_**Training field**_

"You girls better put up a good fight."

"Die!" shouted the girls in unison.

"Alright then. Let the fight…"

"Begin."


	3. Fighting ensues!

The whole lot of girls ran towards Shinko, ready to attack her. However, that level of attack was nothing to Shinko, who dodged their attacks before hitting them on their pressure point, causing them to fall unconscious. The only girls that had not attacked was the pink-head, Sakura Haruno, and the blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

"You girls are pathetic excuses as a kunoichi." Spat Shinko, looking down at the fallen girls and then at Sakura and Ino. They stared wide eyed at Shinko, who didn't even break a sweat when fighting with the rest of the girls.

"Hm! You may be able to defeat them, but you won't be able to defeat us!" Ino said, putting on a handsign.

"Careful Shinko!" shouted Naruto, concerned about his first ever friend.

"**Mind Transfer jutsu**!" shouted Ino. Hearing the name of the attack, Shinko barely got out of the way before Ino's consciousness got to her. Ino's own body fell to the ground, waiting of her consciousness to get back to her own body after a few minutes.

Sakura looked around. Now it was only her that can fight her. But looking at Shinko's action during the fight, she was clearly on the losing end. Thinking of a way to win, she decided to do some physiological attack on Shinko instead.

"You might be strong, white-head, but all you did was to knock them out. You won't be able to _kill_ us." That hit Shinko like an arrow. That word is going to be a taboo word from now on, in a mocking way, that is.

"What did you say?" replied Shinko, bangs covering her eyes.

"I said," this is not going to end well for Sakura, "you won't be able to _kill_ us."

In a flash, Shinko was in front of Sakura, holding her by the collar.

"Do you think I can't kill you? You think I'm just a normal girl dreaming of being a ninja?" Naruto who was sitting on the sidelines was amazed at the girl's speed, but was also listening closely to the conversation.

"Bullshit." Said Shinko, bangs still covering her eyes. "I have killed hundreds of people already." Now that surprised both Sakura and Naruto.

"The first kill I had done was on someone that deserved to be killed. People that I had killed and deserved it, I felt nothing. But on the rest of the other hundreds of innocent people, I felt different types of feelings. Guilt. Remorse. Sadness. Anger." Then she looked up, but her eyes weren't the same. Instead of the crimson pupil-less eyes, there was a pupil in a form of a slit, like a cat's or a demon's.

"And I probably won't feel anything when I kill… you." A small snake appeared from inside her skirt pocket, slithering past Shinko towards Sakura, prepared to bite her with the venom on its fangs. Shinko smirked at Sakura's shivering figure, bloodlust shown in a blood-red eyes. The snake opened its mouth, fangs ready to pierce Sakura's fair skin.

"SHINKO NO!" Naruto's voice could be heard while he ran towards the two girls. Shinko jolted out of her own dark self, the demon eyes gone. She released Sakura, who dropped on the ground, still paralyzed in fear. It was then that Ino's consciousness was back with her body and woke up. She went to ask Sakura what was wrong, but was dragged by her away from Shinko. Shinko weakly fell to the ground, gasping for breath, she can't believe she lost herself like that.

"Shinko, are you okay?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'm fine."

_**After lunch**_

It was now sparring time, and Shinko was back to her old self. Sakura was avoiding her as much as she could and her only answer was 'She was scary' whenever Ino or the other girls asked anything related to the fight or just plainly Shinko.

"Alright. The first pair to spar with each other are Naruto and Sasuke." Announced Iruka while the girls shout with joy.

Sasuke stood opposite Naruto, staring at him fiercely, he had no interest in fighting the blonde, knowing that he would win.

"I'm going to kick your ass this time, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. They had competed for years but Sasuke would always win. Why? The person he is fighting against, Naruto, is not the one he pictured. He pictured his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, the person he swore he would kill.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke, fist drawed back. Sasuke blocked his punch with his hand and flipped Naruto off the ground and threw him back. Screams of the fangirls could be heard, while Shinko went to aid Naruto. Iruka sighed. It was always like this, he pitied Naruto, but was now glad that he finally had a friend- Shinko. But the thought of what Naruto reported just now was serious. He would have to tell the Hokage after this.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto ran towards Iruka._

"_What is it, Naruto?"_

"_Iruka-sensei, just now during lunch time, Sakura and the other girls started a fight with Shinko!" Iruka's eyes widened._

"_What happened next?"_

"_Shinko easily dealt with the rest of the girls knocking them unconscious while Ino tried her jutsu but failed and was unconscious as well." Iruka said nothing, prompting Naruto to continue._

"_Sakura was the only person still conscious. She said something about Shinko not able to kill them and after that, Shinko's eyes suddenly had eyes like a demon and they were filled with killing intent!" Iruka's eyes widened even more._

"_What happened to Sakura? I found her weird after lunch too."_

"_Shinko almost killed Sakura until I stopped her." Shinko tried to kill Sakura? That is not to be tolerated. Iruka decided to report this incident to the Hokage later._

_**Flashback ends**_

Iruka sighed.

"Alright, the winner is Sasuke." The girls' screams are heard. Their high-pitched screams might even defeat the toughest opponent. Iruka sighed, yet again.

"Okay. The winner shall compete with Shinko." Iruka hoped that Shinko won't become what Naruto said.

Despite the screams of encouragement from the girls, Sakura's was the loudest. But it wasn't of encouragement, but of danger. Even Sasuke found it weird. Sakura was one of Sasuke's biggest fans but here she was, telling him to be careful. On the other side, Shinko keep telling herself to keep calm. She does not want to turn back to that part of herself again.

And here again was Sasuke and Shinko, standing opposite of each other. Both, at the same time, went into taijutsu stances. They started with simple punches and kicks but later moved on to ninjutsus. Everyone was amazed that Shinko could be able to keep up with Sasuke, but Sakura and Naruto was hoping that Shinko won't turn into the monster they both saw just now.

"You're quite good, but this ends here." Smirked Sasuke.

"I could say the same to you too." Shinko smirked back.

Sasuke flipped through a few handsigns and so did Shinko. Both of them ended with the Tiger seal.

"**Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu**!" screamed Sasuke, putting his hand shaped like a ring on his mouth and blew out fire.

"**Fire release: Dragon's breath jutsu**!" screamed Shinko, blowing fire out of her mouth at the same time Sasuke did.

Both fire collided, trying to overpower each other. In the end, the flames extinguished. After the smoke cleared, Sasuke was kneeling on the floor, panting and so was Shinko. That took a lot out of them, since they tried to overpower each other's flames.

"*pant* looks like I found myself a rival." Said Sasuke, smirking at Shinko.

"To be commended by the great Uchiha, *pant*I'm flattered, to say the least."

Naruto, Sakura and Iruka sighed in relief to see Shinko's eyes are normal.

"Alright. The spar between Sasuke and Shinko is a tie. You guys go home to rest, since its sunset already." Both of them nodded.

_**Hokage Office**_

Two knocks came from the door to the Hokage's Office.

"Come in." called the Hokage. In came Iruka, bowing in respect to the Hokage.

"Ahh… Iruka. What are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama. There is something I need to inform you about Shinko Mitarashi." The Hokage's wrinkled eyes narrowed.

After telling the Hokage about the report from Naruto, Iruka was dismissed. Hokage was alone thinking.

'Eyes like a demon? Could she be a jinchuuriki? No, I don't think so. But the only ways the eyes are like that are possessed by members of the Doragon clan, also known as the people of Dragons. But that clan was already extinct from the intruders.'

Hokage went into one of the rooms that kept the scrolls of each clan in Konoha, extinct or still present, all the way to the creation of Konohagakure.

He looked around the shelves, trying to find the scroll about the Doragon clan.

'Ah! Here it is.' Thought the Hokage, who had finally found the scroll.

**Hey guys! fanfic31 here! This is another chapter of A Kunoichi Tale.**

**A slight cliffhanger. You will know what the Doragon clan is in the next chapter.**

**Well that's all! Tata!**


End file.
